Sick Day
by stokesstabler3325
Summary: "God Liv, what the hell happened' Elliot said to himself as the nurse came back with the doctor.


Sick Day

Author's Note: I wrote this last night. I know that everyone has written one of those fics where El or Olivia is home sick and thenone of them takes care of the other and blah blah blah...but I just wanted to write my own little sick day story just to see what everyone thinks. So here it goes. _This is EO and if you're an EK shipper don't even bother reading it because Kathy is the bad guy in this story too. _Yeah yeah...I know just like an EO shipper but whatever it's just a story.

Olivia's Apartment

Olivia laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She'd been like this all night. It was extremely warm in the room so she kicked off the covers and stripped down to her bra and panties. She was sweating buckets and felt a little queasy. She had a bit of a headache as well. She looked over at the clock and it read 5:30 a.m. She would be expected at work in another two hours. So she tried to sleep for another hour before getting ready for work.

2 1/2 hours Later

Elliot dialed Olivia's cell number and got voicemail for the second time so he started to get slightly worried. He drove over to Olivia's apartment and knocked. No answer so he took out his spare key and let himself into the apartment. He called out for her and looked around.

"Liv? Are you here?" Elliot called out. "You're half an hour late for work. Captain isn't too happy with you right now. And I got worried. Usually you're on time."

He headed towards Olivia's bedroom and the door was cracked. He cautiously opened the door and found his partner laying in the middle of the bed in her panties and bra.

"Olivia?" Elliot called out getting no reply. "Liv?"

Still no reply and Elliot started to panick. He rushed over to her side and checked for a pulse. She was still alive but as he touched her skin he noticed that she was burning up. He quickly called Cragen.

"Capt. I found Olivia." Elliot said.

"Good. Where the hell was she?" Cragen asked.

"I'm at her apartment. I found her passed out on her bed and she's burning up." Elliot said gathering a bag and some clothes for her. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Alright. I'll call Fin and John and have them work today." Cragen said. "Keep me posted on her condition."

"Alright." Elliot said hanging up and putting a robe on Olivia. He carried her downstairs to the car and sped off towards Mercy General. When they arrived at the ER entrance he carried her in.

"Excuse me nurse. I need a doctor quick." Elliot said carrying Olivia in his arms. "She's a cop."

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"This is my partner. Olivia Benson. I went to her apartment and found her passed out on her bed. She's burning up." Elliot said.

"Take her over there to bed #1." The nurse said. "I'm going to get a doctor right now."

The nurse ran off in search of a doctor and Elliot stood by his partner's side as she laid there on the bed still unconscious.

"God Liv, what the hell happened?' Elliot said to himself as the nurse came back with the doctor.

"Detective please wait over there while we examine your partner." The doctor said pushing Elliot back and pulling the curtain closed. Elliot went down to the waiting room praying that Olivia was gonna be okay. He received a call from Cragen.

"Any word on Liv yet?" Cragen asked.

"Not yet. They're examining her now." Elliot said. "We're at Mercy General. I'll call as soon as I know something."

"Alright." Cragen said hanging up.

"Detective Stabler?" The doctor called about 30 minutes later.

"Hey doc, how is she?" Elliot asked.

"Much better. We got her fever down and found out she has a nasty stomach bug from some bad food. It's a good thing you brought her in when you did." The doctor said. "Her fever would of kept rising. She was at 104 when you brought her in. Poor woman was delirious probably."

"Overall how is she though?" Elliot asked.

"She'll make a full recovery." The doctor said.

"She's awake and asking for you detective." The nurse said.

Elliot jumped up and followed the nurse back to Olivia's room. She was lying in bed with an IV hooked up to her arm and she looked a little pale and flushed.

"Hey." She said weakly.

"Hey. You alright?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine." Olivia said.

"Good. You scared the hell outta me." Elliot said. "What happened? You could have called me if you were sick. I would've come over and taken care of you."

"I couldn't sleep. Kept tossing and turning all night long. It got really warm all of a sudden and then I started sweating like crazy. I thought I could sleep it off and be alright in the morning and it would just go away. Then I started to get dizzy and felt a little queasy. Next thing I know I've got this bad headache and everything goes black. Then I wake up here with some nurse probing me with a tongue depressor." Olivia said.

"I'm just glad that you're alright." Elliot said.

"I felt like shit." Olivia said. "I still sort of do."

"Doc says you'll make a full recovery in a few days. Gotta eat and drink plenty of fluids. And you'll be as good as new." Elliot said.

"Am I contagious?" Olivia asked.

"Nah you're fine. Just ate some bad food." Elliot said.

"Damnit, I had Chinese take out from Wok's." Olivia said.

"Looks like we won't be eating there anymore." Elliot said.

"You can say that again." Olivia said. "I wanna go home and get some food. This shit they give you here is making me queasy again."

"I think I've got something that might help you out." John said from the door way.

"John, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I was on lunch break since I'm working you guys' case load." John said. "Subway hoagie alright?"

"Thanks."

"Threw in some juice too." John said.

"How sweet." Olivia said.

"Hey what about me?" Elliot asked feeling sort of left out.

"I was getting there. I felt generous and figured you were probably hungry too, so I picked up a burger and fries." John said handing him the bag.

"Thanks." Elliot said.

"Sorry my generosity ran out when they asked about the drink. Ran low on funds. Liv's was on the house. You owe me $6.95 pal." John said holding out his hand as Elliot got out his wallet and pulled out some bills. John snatched a $20 and ran.

"Hey that was a $20." Elliot said.

"$5.00 for gass and the rest is for my lunch." John called out from down the hall.

"I can't believe he ripped me off like that." Elliot said.

"At least he bought you lunch." Olivia said. "I'm gonna get dressed so we can get outta here."

"Alright." Elliot said going outside and closing the door so she could get dressed.

"Thanks for packing the clothes and rescuing me El." Olivia said.

"You would of did the same thing for me." He said.

"You've got a wife and kids to do that for you." Olivia said.

"Yeah about that." Elliot said. "Kathy and I are going through with the divorce for good this time. She left and went to Chicago with Eli and Lizzy. They're staying with her parents."

"El, I'm so sorry." Olivia said.

"Nah don't be. It was better off being this way before we ended up killing each other or driving the kids insane." Elliot said.

"Oh no the kids. How'd they take it?" Olivia asked.

"Surprisingly well." Elliot said.

"I'm gonna miss little Eli." Olivia said. "I still remember the day I helped deliver him in the back of that ambulance."

"And about that. Eli isn't my son." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia said. "How in the hell did that happen?"

"Kathy got pissed at me and just blurted it out one night when we were arguing." Elliot said pullingup in front of her apartment.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." Olivia said.

"I was more pissed off than anything. I punched a few holes in the wall that are gonna need to be fixed next month.' Elliot said.

"Poor wall." Olivia said. "So if you're not the father, then who is?"

"That punk ass mail man." Elliot said.

"She cheated on you with the mail man?" Olivia said. "That bitch has a lot of nerve."

Elliot was caught by surprise when Liv said that.

"Only a stupid fool would have cheated on a man like you." Olivia said.

"Well I wasn't always the best husband." Elliot said. "She just didn't understand the job and the demands."

"I would have understood." Liv said quietly getting out of the car.

"I know you would have." Elliot said back as they went upstairs to her apartment.

They sat and ate in silence and just looked at one another for a while. After they finished eating Liv laid down on the couch as Elliot sat at the other end watching tv. He decided that since he had no family to go home to, he may as well stay and take care of Liv until she's better.

**Morning**

The next morning Elliot woke up and Olivia was curled up beside him. Her head rested on his chest as she slept and he draped an arm around her holding her close. He watched her for a few seconds then drifted back off to sleep. Olivia stirred and felt Elliot's arm around her. She smiled sleepily to herself and reached for his hand. She held it and got comfortable again. She listened to his heart beat for a little while until he spoke.

"Morning."

"Morning." She said. "You didn't have to spend the night here EL."

"It's alright. I wanted to." Elliot said. "Not like I have anyone to go home to anyways."

"I really am sorry about that El." Olivia said. "Truth be told, I only tolerated Kathy because she's the mother of your kids."

"Really?" Elliot said shocked. "You really don't like her?"

"I can't stand her ass." Olivia said. "God knows how you put up with that woman. The nagging, the bitching, the complaining about your job. I mean she knew you'd be gone a lot. Being a cop is a demanding job and she'd never understand the commitment that you made to SVU."

"I didn't know that you felt so strongly about this. But please, do continue." Elliot said propping himself up on his side.

"She never tried to really understand you the way that I do." Olivia said.

"you know me better than she did?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Hell I should. You're around me more than you were ever home with Kathy and as your partner I made it my duty to get to know you like that." Olivia said.

"Know me like what?" Elliot asked curious as to what she was referring to.

"Well for one, I'm the only one who can control you when you go incredible Hulk on a perp and start beating the shit outta them." Olivia said. "I'm also the only one willing to take the fall and cover for your ass when you go against the captain's orders. "

"Okay I'll give you that." Elliot said.

"And I know that deep down inside under that hard ass front you put on, you're a compassionate guy. You're a great father to your kids and at some point I'm sure that Kathy could say that out of those 26 years that you were married, you were a great husband." Olivia said. "I see all of that in you."

"And do you know what I see in you?" Elliot said his face inches away from hers.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I see a beautiful woman, who works hard and loves what she does. You're the strongest woman I've ever known. I've seen guys treat you like crap and break your heart. And I wanted to kill those bastards but you didn't let them break you. You kept your head up and just buried yourself deeper into your work." Elliot said. "The only problem is that you haven't been given what you want yet.

"What do I really want El?" Olivia said staring into his blue eyes and thinking, "besides you."

"You want a family. You want a guy that will love you unconditionally, won't break your heart, someone to come home to." Elliot said. "I want you to be happy more than anything Olivia. And I know that you would make a great mother the way you talk to young children at work."

"What are you saying El?" Olivia said.

"We can try and skirt around this issue all we want but you know and I know that there's twelve years of sexual tension between us. And I don't think we should run from it anymore." Elliot said. "That ring is gone now Liv and there's only one last boundary stopping us."

"Our partnership." Olivia said quietly. Elliot was dangerously close to her and she was getting aroused.

"Let me be the man to make things right in your life and give you the family that you've always wanted." Elliot said.

"Are you proposing to me?" Olivia asked.

"Not right now honey but down the road yes." Elliot said. "I just want you to let me into your heart."

"You're already there." Olivia said as their lips crashed into each other.

They kissed for a good five minutes before air became a necessity. Olivia had worked her way out of her blanket and on top of Elliot.

"You feeling up for this." Elliot asked as she gave him a devilish grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hell yeah." Olivia breathed. "You, me, bed, now."

Elliot laughed as they got up and made their way back to her bed room.

**LOL! I might have gotten a little too mushy at the end but I got caught up in that writer's zone where you're really feeling it and don't even think about what you're typing. Anyways so R&R and let me know what you guys thought about this EO One Shot. And yeah I know that everyone writes those 'sick day' stories; I just wanted to add one of my own to say I wrote one. And to entertain everyone of course. **


End file.
